A first conventional stapler 60 known to applicant is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 and generally includes a base 600 with an arm 601 pivotally connected to an end of the base 600. A magazine 65 is located between the arm 601 and the base 600, and a pusher 64 is movably received in the magazine 65. A spring 61 is connected between the pusher 64 and an ejection plate 62 in the arm 601 so that when the arm 601 is located in a position as shown in FIG. 5, the pusher 64 urges the staples in the interior 66 of the magazine 65. When pushing the arm 601 toward the base 600, one of the staples is pushed out from the magazine 65 by the injection plate 62. As shown in FIG. 4, when reloading the staples, the arm 601 is pivoted away from the magazine 65 so as to retract the pusher 64 to let the staples be loaded in the magazine 65. Nevertheless, the spring 61 will be exposed and could hurt the user. Even worse, the spring 61 could be over extended and looses its nature, the staples are then not well positioned by the pusher 64. A second conventional stapler 60 known to applicant is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 and generally includes a base 600 with an arm 601 pivotally connected to an end of the base 600. A magazine 65 is located between the arm 601 and the base 600, and a pusher 64 is movably received in the magazine 65. A connection plate 69 having one end connected to the pusher 64 and the other end of the pusher 64 is slidably engaged with an inside 62 of the arm 601. A rod 68 is connected in the magazine 65 and a spring 61 is mounted to the rod 68. The spring 61 is biased between the pusher 64 and an end of the arm 601. This type of stapler improves the shortcoming of exposing of the spring as shown in FIG. 4. However, the spring 61 occupies a space in the magazine 65 so that only a short loading space can be used. Therefore, the size of the stapler has to be increased or the numbers of staples to be loaded are reduced.
The present invention intends to provide a stapler wherein the spring will not be exposed when the arm is pivoted away from the base, and the space in the magazine is not changed.